<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is your baby's dad by Keizuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792838">Who is your baby's dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keizuka/pseuds/Keizuka'>Keizuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), 锤基 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keizuka/pseuds/Keizuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is pregnant but doesn't  know who is his baby's dad.<br/>Really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who is your baby's dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What？？？？？”</p><p>Tony Stark先生握着手机睡意全消地从床上坐起来。</p><p>而我们的Loki先生却在告诉他这个惊天消息之后心满意足地睡了过去。</p><p>但是Tony Stark 先生是一个非常具有行动力（八卦）的一个人，所以他马不停蹄地飙到了Loki家，并且开门见山地问了两个问题。</p><p>“你怀孕了？”</p><p>“是谁的？”</p><p>Loki并没有着急回答他，示意Tony坐到沙发上后便自顾自地打开冰箱拿出了一瓶whisky。</p><p>“嘿，给我也拿一瓶。”Tony侧躺到沙发上试图使唤Loki，“不过我建议你现在最好把酒换成水。”</p><p>“自己去拿。”Loki自动忽略掉他后半句话。</p><p>“All right, 我好像也并没有那么口渴。”Tony从善如流地给自己找好台阶，眼睛不停地瞄着Loki平坦的腹部。</p><p>“想看就光明正大地看。”</p><p>“我只是感到神奇，你那里居然有一个小生命存在了，你将会生下他然后看着他长大，天呐，这是多么美妙的事情。”</p><p>“Pls stop Mr. Stark，它现在不过是一只受精卵，你总是不合时宜地抒发你的16岁少女情怀。”</p><p>“噢，看样子你并不期待他的到来。”</p><p>Loki潇洒地扔掉手里的空酒瓶仰躺到沙发上，目光飘渺地盯着天花板，“没有人会期待一个意外的到来。”</p><p>“所以我猜，你和某个人风流快活之后他却把你抛弃了，而这时你又发现自己怀孕了，于是本来美好的礼物就变成了糟糕的意外。”</p><p>“请你注意一下你的措辞。”</p><p>“I am sorry。”Tony Stark没什么诚意地道了个歉，“所以那个人是谁？那个金头发的傻大个？”</p><p>Loki终于正眼看了一下Tony，“How did you know him?”</p><p>“Mr. Parker 出外勤的时候撞见的，and then we all know him.”</p><p>“这个we里面都有谁？”</p><p>“该知道都知道了。”Tony默默地把自己挪远了几公分。</p><p>“......”</p><p>“所以到底是怎么回事，那个大个子看起来一脸老实，据Mr. Parker所说。”</p><p>“连阿斯加德集团继承人有未婚妻这件事都不知道，Mr. Parker 这记者做的可真有点失败。”</p><p>“哇哦～我可以把这个消息卖给他。”Tony观察了一下Loki的脸色，试图缓解气氛。</p><p>Loki居然也大发慈悲地回应了这个不怎么好笑的笑话：“连可怜的Peter Parker 的钱都要抢，你可真不愧是商人。”</p><p>“你想好怎么处理这个不请自来的小家伙了吗？”</p><p>“当然是生下来父凭子贵，日后好分取阿斯加德集团的一杯羹。”Loki笑得一脸无所谓。</p><p>“祝你好运。”Tony在沙发上翻了个身背对着Loki，“我睡了，good night 。”</p><p>“回你的Stark大厦睡去。”</p><p>……</p><p>作为Stark集团设计部的执行官，Loki在擅自休假一个礼拜之后终于回到了Stark大厦。</p><p>在收到第十个类似于“听说你怀了一个金发傻大个的孩子但是他有未婚妻了？”的亲切慰问之后，Loki踹开了Stark先生的办公室大门，“你的腿什么时候能跟你的嘴一样长就好了。”</p><p>“喔喔喔，冷静一点，这样对你肚子里的小家伙非常不好。”Tony举着手做出投降的姿势，“另外，请不要上升人身攻击。”</p><p>“Mr. Stark 是对的，动怒对你的身体也非常不友好。”Natasha端着咖啡优雅地走进办公室，后面还跟了一串凑热闹的。</p><p>“你们都很闲吗？”Loki翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我们只是关心你。”Banner博士真挚地说道。</p><p>“Yep,只要你一声令下，我们就去把那个渣男套上麻袋暴打一顿。”</p><p>“我真是谢谢你们了。”Loki连白眼都懒得翻了。</p><p>“嘿，虽然不太清楚，不过我猜楼下那个要冲上来的傻大个应该是来找你的。”Pepper推开门对Loki说道。</p><p>“Jarvis快放他进来。”Tony坐在老板椅上转了个圈，“我要看戏的热情完全战胜了我对被Loki打的恐惧。”</p><p>“那可真是恭喜你了。”Loki收回准备踹飞Stark先生的腿。</p><p>“我可以进来吗？”门口突然出现的金发大高个冲着室内的人问道。</p><p>“你已经进来了。”</p><p>“哦，哈，是的。我是来找Loki的，你们可以叫我Thor。”他不好意思地摸了摸头。</p><p>Natasha尝了一口咖啡表示不感兴趣，“Nobody cares.”</p><p>“我们是不是该回避一下？”Tony假惺惺地问道。</p><p>“没关系，我接下来的这段话你们大可以作为见证人。”</p><p>于是Thor就在众人的注视下走向坐在一边，脸上写满了事不关己四个大字的Loki前面，缓缓地蹲到他的腿边，“Loki，我是真的忘记我还有个未婚妻这件事了。”</p><p>“哇哦这听起来完全是彻头彻尾的渣男语录。”光明正大听墙角的几位默契地交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“虽然这听起来有点mean，但是事实就是如此，我已经和她取消婚约了。”</p><p>Loki面无表情地听完这几句话，脚尖轻轻地点了几下后抬起Thor的下巴，“你真让我惊讶。”</p><p>Thor摸不准他这句话到底是什么意思，只好屏住呼吸盯着Loki翡翠般冰冷的眼眸。</p><p>“你居然能这么迅速地意识到我选择分手的原因。”</p><p>“虽然我一向迟钝，但是在关于你的事情上我向来反应灵敏。”Thor露出一个骄傲的微笑，“现在事情都解决了，我们马上就可以去登记结婚。”</p><p>“Nope.”Loki踢开Thor转而拨弄起自己的手指。</p><p>“Why！我真的都准备好了！Loki，我真的很想和你组建一个家庭，Loki……”</p><p>围观群众眼见Loki被烦得有暴走的趋势，最终决定出手相救，“连求婚都没有居然就想直接去结婚，你的思想真是与你的外表严重不符的纯真啊。”</p><p>“我等不急了，婚可以再求，今天我们一定要先去登记结婚。”说完Thor干脆一把抱起Loki直接往外走。</p><p>“Damn it Thor！！！放我下来！我还没有同意和你结婚！你个混蛋……”</p><p>“Wow～现在的年轻人都这么暴躁的吗？”Tony心疼地看了一眼自己又被踹了一脚的可怜的门，“我决定不给他的孩子出生礼物了。”</p><p>“Nobody cares.”Natasha端着空掉的咖啡杯优雅地走了出去，顺便带走了围观群众。</p><p>——————————END——————————<br/>
一个没什么新意的老梗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>